In The Lyrics (Klance)
by KlanceFantastic
Summary: "Hey Lance?" "Mm? What is it?" "Can you sing to me?" "Of course."
1. Prologue

This town was unfamiliar. This town was new to the Kogane family. The family of three just moved to the big city of New York. All because Mr. Kogane had some big promotion, and it required the family to move across the damn country.

The son, Keith, wasn't so happy about this. It was about the fifth time the family moved in three years! Only three years! Keith was so sick and tired of moving. He never got to really make friends, and if he did then it didn't last long.

This only meant he had to start over. Starting over was too much for the sixteen year old male. Making friends wasn't his thing, and so this move definitely wasn't a good thing.

"Oh come on son! Don't look so down.." Keith's father chuckled, looking at his son as he grabbed another box from the car.

Keith was helping carrying the boxes inside of the small apartment they rented. The apartment had three bedrooms, and that was enough for the family. It was placed on the side of a busy street, along with many other apartment buildings.

The apartment building looked pretty crappy on the outside, despite it looking fine on the inside. The family's apartment number was '135', and to get to it they had to go up a bunch of stairs. Keith did not like this one bit. When they were in California they had their own house. It was a downgrade to be living in an apartment now.

Keith let out a grumble as he grabbed another box that read 'Kitchen', he started to follow his father into the building. They have been making many trips up and down these damn stairs to unload everything from the moving truck. "This sucks..." Keith mumbled out.

The teen was sweating up a storm! He wanted a shower after this, maybe a couple of games on the Xbox, and then he was hitting his bed. Of course his mother would make him unpack his things, or at least half.

Mr. Kogane glanced back at his son, laughing at the pouted look he was given. "Well son... ask your mother says.." He then quoted Mrs. Kogane. "Make something out of nothing!"

Keith rolled his eyes as they got to the door. It was already open since they were still bring things up. Mrs. Kogane was unpacking things in the living room. She up at her two favorite boys, stood up and chuckled out. "You guys almost done?" She asked, walking over, taking the box from her son, and then kissing his head.

"Almost.." The husband said and pecked the lips of his beloved wife.

Keith gagged and turned away. That was pretty gross. Though, that was a kid thing. No kid liked watching their parents be so lovey-dovey with each other.

"Well, i'll go get the last box!" Keith said as he headed out the door. He came to a stop as he heard violent coughing.

The son already knew who it was. He turned his head back around, looking at his mother as she held her chest. He stood still and held his own breath.

This has been happening lately. His mother was sick. Though, she didn't want to go see a doctor. Even after Mr. Kogane begged for her to see one. She stilled refused and said, "I don't need anyone's help! I'm not helpless. I can overcome this myself.." It always led to an argument. Keith remembered each one.

Both son and father held their breaths, waiting for the roar of coughs to stop. They soon did. Both gave worried glances to each other, and then to the women.

"I'm fine.." She mumbled and turned around, heading back to the boxes to continue unpacking.

No she wasn't. But the two males didn't say anything about it.

( Note: Hi! This is my first fan-fiction and I hope you enjoy it!)


	2. Chapter one

It's been three months since the Kogane family moved into the city. It's also been two months since the day Mrs. Kogane fell from her sickness. They told her millions of times. They told her she needed to go see a doctor, yet she didn't listen to them. She refused each time, and now look where she was, buried six feet under.

Keith hated her for not listening, for ignoring them, for leaving so damn soon. Keith didn't know how to deal with it. His father sure as hell didn't know either. The family wasn't a family anymore without her.

For the past two months the two boys were separated, dealing with their own pain differently. Keith hasn't stepped out of the apartment, while his father has been up and running as if nothing had happened.

Keith hated him too. He hated him for pretending she wasn't even once alive. He hated that man for still being happy. How can he be happy? How can anyone be happy?

Keith wasn't happy. He didn't want to do anything, just sleep. Sleep seemed to be tiring still. The teen was at a lost, and it was unfair that this was the case. She should still be here. She could be here, but she chose not to listen. Keith hated her.

The teen sat on the couch with a bag of chips in hand, the TV was playing the most recent episode of The Walking Dead, and his feet was kicked up on the coffee table.

He watched the TV closely, waiting for someone to be brutally torn apart. As crazy as it sounded, it was satisfying to watch it play out. Most of the time someone dies for no reason, only because some crazy dead thing wanted to eat too.

Keith popped a salt filled chip in his mouth, and chugged down a can of Sprite. He than wiped his mouth and continued to watch the show closely.

This is how the two months have been spent. Keith didn't move from the couch, unless if he was going to use the bathroom, shower, or grab another can of soda. Well this and crying. Keith hasn't cried so much in his life.

It's been rough on the sixteen year old. He's isolated himself from the world outside the door, and kept to himself. Though, he wished his father would ask if he was okay. He wished his father would come and talk to him. Instead the damned man went on with his life.

Mr.Kogane went to work everyday, came home, went to bed, and then did it all over again. Keith didn't get it. How did that man do it? Keith wanted to call him out on it as well, but he didn't. Instead he ignored his father. It's not like he even tried to talk to him. Commutation was cut off as things went down hill. Keith didn't know how to think about that.

Though, today was a little bit different. The father came into the living room after he changed out of his work clothes, he sat beside his son and looked at the TV. Keith frowned and scooted away from the other.

"Keith.." Mr. Kogane spoke gently to his only child. He turned and grabbed the remote, turning the TV off.

Keith scoffed at this. "What do you want?" He asked and stood up, thinking about getting to his room.

His father was silent for a moment. He seemed to holding something back as his face twisted. His lips formed a line as he glanced to the black screen in front of them. He stood up and sighed out, pulling out a twenty dollar bill. "Can you go get milk from the store? We are out."

That's what he wanted to say? Keith hasn't heard his voice, except from when his father was on the phone with someone. Keith scoffed and snatched the dollar bill. He slipped his shoes on and grabbed his red coat.

"The store is just up the street.." The older male said. "Be safe son.." He spoke again, hoping to get a response. Though, he didn't. He got the ringing sound of the door being slammed.

Keith threw his coat on, shoved the money in his pocket, and then headed down the stairs. He laughed quietly. He couldn't believe the first thing his father told him was to get more fucking milk.

Keith rolled his eyes and headed out of the building. Where did that old hag say the store was? Up the street? Keith headed up. He breathed in and out, running his finger through his dark mullet.

His eyes traveled up, looking up at the sky that was getting darker. The sun was going down, though it was so gorgeous, Keith couldn't be out in the dark. Especially, since he left his phone back at the house.

Keith wasn't too worried about that. He was more focused on the sky changing colors. He suddenly wished he had his phone to take a picture of the sky, capture this gorgeous moment displayed in front of him.

The stars were starting to show, the sky wasn't so dark, but it was still showing stars. Keith bit his lip.

His mother use to tell him that the stars in the sky was our loved ones. It had Keith thinking. Maybe... just maybe, she was up there. Keith bet she was the brightest star out there.

Keith should get out of his head. A sudden force brought him back to reality. He had bumped into someone. "Hey watch where you are going punk!" The man warned and turned back around.

Keith opened his mouth to apologize, but his ears were filled with a melody. He was so into his thoughts he hadn't realized the music being played.

He looked up, meeting a boy. The boy had a guitar in hand, and he was strumming the strings. His mouth was open, letting pretty notes escape his lips. His eyes were closed as he sang words of a song Keith didn't know. Keith suddenly wanted to learn the song. He breathed out and pushed his hands into his coat as he listened.

"We keep this love in a photograph, we made these memories for ourselves, where our eyes are never closing, hearts are never broken , and time's forever frozen still..."

Keith felt as if he should know the song. He didn't recognize it though. His eyes were wide, staring at the boy. His heart sped up quickly as the boy's eyes opened.

Those eyes were dark blue. They looked like California's beaches at night. Keith sucked in a breath. Those eyes were the most beautiful things he's ever seen.

Keith forgot all about the damn milk.

(Note: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Also, I'm sure there are many mistakes I didn't catch! I'm sorry about that! Song: Photograph by Ed Sheeran)


	3. Chapter two

" You know..." Mrs. Kogane started as she brushed her son's long hair. "It wouldn't be so bad to cut this all off.."

"In your dreams! This is my baby!" Keith scoffed and looked up at his mother. "You and dad are just jealous of how pretty it is! Admit it!" Keith stood up and pointed a finger at her.

She smiled and tilt his head. "Mm? You are right. I'm very jealous." She pulled her son back down and continued to brush his hair out. "I have to admit, it's well taken care of.."

Keith's father entered the room with the newspaper in his hand. He sat on the couch beside his family, opened the the article, then started to read it. Keith's mother smiled. She kissed his cheek and Keith watched. He could feel himself smiling from ear to ear.

"Mom? Dad?" Keith quietly asked as he got up and sat in between them. The father set the newspaper down and glanced to his son.

"What is it son?" He asked. Keith bit his lip and wrapped his arms around his parents. He got an icky feeling in his stomach suddenly. It was like his stomach was throwing up its self.

"We will always be a family right?" He asked in a gentle tone. He expected the response that would calm his nerves, but he didn't get that.

Instead the walls started to crumble, the pretty peach colored paint peeled off of the walls, and the air got heavy. Too heavy. Keith couldn't breathe. It was as if his lungs stopped, and his last bit of air was being sucked out of him.

He looked over to his beloved parents, who were suddenly made out of stone, and watched them start to crumble right in front of him.

The teenager reached out to touch his mother's stoned face. "M-mom!" He screamed out. "Mom! Mom!" The boy was forced off the couch and on to the floor. His short legs pushed him away from the ashen that was once his parents.

"Mom!" Keith shot up, heavy breaths coming from his shaking lips. He looked around frantically, he was only in his room. It was only a dream.

Keith was drenched in sweat, head to toe. He pulled the covers off and kicked his legs over the bed. That was only a dream... only a dream. Saying that, but his mother was really gone. His family was still torn.

Keith took in a shaky breath as he began to pace around his room. His chest caved in and then out, his hands shook harder than his shaky breaths. "J-just... just a d-dream Keith... just a dream.." His attempts to calm himself weren't exactly working.

He missed his mother more than anything. Nothing, no one could replace what they lost. Keith gripped his long locks and looked up at the ceiling, tears violating his pride.

"Just a dream..." He said steadily. "Just a dream.." His heart rate slowed down, his hands became less shaky, and his eyes became heavier. He was exhausted.

Keith sat down on his bed and let out a sigh. It was over. He was fine. Keith laid back against the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Ah..." He sighed. "Just a dream.." After reassuring himself, he let himself fall back to sleep.

Keith had dreams like that often. It wasn't pleasant, but normal. He lost something dear to him, and the dreams were only him longing for it back.

He couldn't get her back. No one could get her back. She was gone and the sooner Keith accept this, the sooner he'll be okay.

It seemed like Mr.Kogane already accepted this. That's how he's been acting like. People dealt with death differently. Keith didn't understand that.

Soon enough the sun came up, and it shined into the room, right into Keith's face. The sixteen year old groaned as his sleep was disturbed.

The light was reflecting straight into his eyes, which he could see through his heavy eye lids. Keith whined and slowly sat up.

He rubbed his eyes, and stood up. He moved out of his room and to the hallway bathroom. It was closest to his room, which was a plus. He didn't have to run to the bathroom in the mornings. He did his business and then headed to the kitchen.

The apartment was small, not that it was a bad thing. It was only Keith and his father now. It was a good size for them. The small hallway led straight into the living room, which then led to then kitchen. The apartment didn't have a dinning room, so the couch looked like a good sitting area.

Keith ran his fingers through his messy hair, that was all over the place. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. The news was on, that would have to do for now.

Keith grabbed a glass bowl, a spoon, the box of Apple Jacks, and the carton of milk. Mr.Kogane was already off to work, so they didn't have breakfast together. Though, they never had breakfast together anyways. Not since they lost a member to the family.

The teen sat on the couch with his bowl of cereal and turned his attention to the news. Ah, Keith wasn't like this mother and father. He didn't find the news very interesting, but maybe that was every teen. He switched the channels to something different.

His attention was on the TV until his phone buzzed. Keith looked from the bigger screen to a small one. A text showed with the contact 'Hulk Smash.' Ah! It was the boy who he met at the corner of the street. They were both there to listen to the pretty boy who played there every night. His name was Hunk and he enjoyed the music, and so they swapped numbers.

That was only last week. Keith has been going every night to see the honey skin toned male, who played the guitar really well. Hunk seemed to be there everyday as well. Since then they went together.

'You coming tonight?'

'Of course! I can't wait!'

'Cool! See you there!'

"See you xx'

Keith grinned to himself. He really couldn't wait.

Keith raised an eyebrow as he looked to Hunk, who was walking in his direction. It was easy to spot Hunk, even in a crowd. He was a bit bigger than everyone else, sun kissed skin tone, and always wore a stupid yellow head band.

Beside Hunk was a small girl. Keith didn't recognize the small, nerdy looking girl. Her hair honey colored, and was in a small pony tail. She had big glasses, and was carrying books. Nerd.

Keith waved at them, getting a big smile from Hunk and a wave. Hunk pulled the girl along faster. They hadn't gotten to the corner where the boy plays. Hunk and Keith agreed to walk together.

"Hey Keith! This is Pidge... Pidge this is the boy I told you about. We met listening to Lance..." Lance? Was that the boy who plays really good guitar's name?

Lance. It was a pretty name and Keith found himself blushing slightly at the sound of it. He shook his head and held his hand out. "Hi.."

Pidge shook his head and gave him a smile. "Hello, you are Keith?" She asked, Keith nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's nice to meet you." She hummed, holding her books close.

Keith didn't understand why she was bringing books to watch someone perform. Keith didn't ask either. "So.. are we going to do now?" Keith asked.

Hunk nodded. "Lets go! Afterwards we can go get hotdogs..." Hunk licked his lips thinking about food.

Pidge opened a book and grunted. "Do you think about anything else but food?" She remarked.

"Ah.. yeah I do!" Hunk's cheeks grew red from embarrassment. "I think about sleeping and video games!" Pidge only scoffed and continued to read.

She wasn't so nice. Keith looked to his friend and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Ah... girls are weird pal." He started. "Food is great.." He said.

The other male grinned and chuckled out. "So yes to hotdogs?" Keith nodded and fist bumped him.

"Girls are weird?" Pidge grunted. "I would agree with you, but males are even weirder.."

"Ah we can't fight you on that.." Keith laughed. "But, at least we aren't reading a book when it's summer time."

"Guys are dumb.." Pidge scoffed. "And it's a really good book. How does going on a mission to save your soulmate sound?" She tilt her head, looking up at the other two.

The boys glanced to each other and laughed out. "Sounds perfect... if we can get waffles after we save them.." Hunk snickered.

Keith nodded. "Waffles and pancakes.." The small girl grunted and continued to read. Well tried to.

Hunk snatched the book and began to hold it up high. "Come and get it!" Pidge whined and jumped to grab it, but she was way too short.

"Give it back to me!" She shouted at her friend. "You oversized teddy bear!" The two teens messed around on a not so busy street.

"Nope! Come on, spend some time with us and not this book.." Hunk gave a small pout. "I'll give it back if you promise to save the reading for later." Hunk knew Pidge didn't want to do that, but he didn't care. He wanted Keith and Pidge to became good friends. Hunk knew Keith was new around here, he needed friends.

Pidge's eye twitched and she reached out. Keith could have sworn she was going to go crazy. She looked so irritated, and it was kinda hilarious.

"Fine! Fine! Give it back." She agreed. The heavier male gave a happy grin, then handed the uninteresting book back to her. She held the book at her side instead.

"That's one way to get what you want.." Keith rolled his eyes and looked ahead. They were almost there.

The crowd surrounding the small platform was growing bigger and bigger. "Looks like we'll be in the back today.." Hunk hummed out, and they were.

Soon Keith was standing in a crowd, watching the blue eyed artist please the people around.

"He has a really pretty voice.." Pidge hummed out, her attention on the same boy everyone's attention was on. Hunk hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, he plays all the time here. He's so talented... don't you think Keith?" Hunk asked.

Keith wasn't listening to them. His eyes closely watched Lance. He watched the way his fingers danced against the strings, and how his foot tapped on the chair he was sitting on. Keith eyes were locked on his lips that were so close to the microphone, and the pretty words coming from his lips.

"Heaven only knows where you've been. But I don't really need to know, I know where your gonna go. On my heart, where you're resting your head. And you just look so beautiful, it's like you were an angel.."

Keith look in those lyrics. The lyrics Lance were singing were so pretty, or maybe Lance was making them sound pretty. Keith didn't know, nor did he care. He found himself leaning over, wanting closer to him.His stomach danced with butterflies and warmth. Keith felt so warm and fuzzy.

"Hey... dude.." Hunk nudged Keith, bringing him from his thoughts. Keith snapped out of it. He looked to Hunk.

"Yeah man? What did you guys say?" He asked. Pidge and Hunk glanced to each other before smirking wide. The light skinned boy raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh nothing... you must really like his music ay?" Pidge nudged Hunk. They both saw the look Keith was giving Lance. They knew something was up.

"Yeah I do.." Keith said and rubbed the back of his neck, blushing slightly. He knew he was blushing as well, since his face was getting hot. The teen blushed so easily and he hated it.

"Mm.. maybe you like it a little too much.." Hunk teased and nudged him. Keith rolled his eyes.

"Whatever..."

( Note: Hi! I hope you enjoy this! Please feel free to leave comments! Song: Lights down low by MAX)


End file.
